Strictly Ballroom
Strictly Ballroom was the nineteenth episode of the first season of Even Stevens. It originally aired on Disney Channel on February 9, 2001. Plot When Tawny goes to Zach Estrada's party, Louis has to go as well. There's just one problem; he can't dance. Meanwhile, Ren decides to use the same party talk to her crush, Bobby Deaver. Ren and Louis are both looking forward to Zack Estrada's party with anticipation and nervousness. Ren has told her friend Ruby that she's planning to make her move on Bobby Deaver at the party. Louis decides to go when Tawny and Twitty say they're going, but he's afraid because he can't dance. He goes to Betty London's dance studio but all she teaches him are the rumba, cha-cha, etc. dances that he doesn't think will impress Tawny. Ren is mortified when she hears Louis will be at the same party as her and Bobby. She stipulates all sorts of no-contact rules for Louis to follow. At the party, Louis is too shy to ask Tawny to dance. Ren's attempts to hook up with Bobby meet with disaster. First her hair gets caught in a houseplant, then her foot gets stuck in the toilet. Louis is amused with his sister's plight at first, but he senses that Bobby is as important to her as Tawny is to him. To help her out, he creates a distraction by doing the tango with Mrs. Estrada, which impresses Tawny, while Ren and Ruby struggle to get Ren's foot loose. They succeed in freeing her foot but the shoe remains stuck. Dispirited, Ren leaves the party and begins to walk home, when Bobby Deaver comes running after her, and like in Cinderella, gives Ren her missing shoe. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Brandon Baker as Zack Estrada *Brandon Davis as Bobby Deaver *Marta DuBois as Mrs. Estrada *Lauren Frost as Ruby Mendel *Kenya Williams as Monique Taylor *Francine York as Betty London Trivia *When Ren disconnects Louis' phone call to Twitty, Louis calls for him by his first name, Alan, over the dead line, which is a rarity for the series. *Eileen Stevens confirms that Ren and Louis are a year apart in age. *When Louis looks up Betty London's Dance Cabana in the yellow pages, the ad there reads "The Lastest Dances..." instead of "Latest." *Betty London tells Louis that the tango, rhumba and cha-cha were the latest dances when she opened up her studios in 1957, but those are all older dances which were well-established by then. *Ren slips when she's standing on the toliet and gets her foot wedged in the bowl, all without an audible splash. Also, the shot of her foot in the toilet appears to have been taken at a different time than the rest of the scene. 119 119